The Story of Us
by PierceTheLiv
Summary: No description because I suck at them. And there is no Toothless in the fanfic, sorry to you all. This is an OC fanfiction that follows the first movie very closely.
1. Chapter 1

Early morning, Hiccup was on his way to the forge, while a dragon raid was going on. He walked into the forge with Gobber saying, "Oh, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd be carried off." "Who me? No I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup replied gesturing to himself. "Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber commented. Hiccup started to sharpen and fix other weapons. He thought of what it would be like to kill a dragon and to be popular. He looked at the other teenagers putting out fires and thought of how cool their job was. Hiccup leaned out the window, but was snatched back in by Gobber.

"Oh come on, let me out please. I need to make my mark." Hiccup said. "Oh you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber replied. "Please two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup said. Then Gobber listed reasons why Hiccup isn't allowed. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an ax, you can't even throw one of these." Gobber said gesturing to a bola, that another viking threw and hit a Gronckle with. "Ok fine, but this will throw it for me." Hiccup said while patting a contraption. The trigger went off and it threw a hammer at someone, successfully knocking them out. "You see. Now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber said. "That's just a mild calibration." Hiccup said. "Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all… this." Gobber said gesturing to all of Hiccup. "But you just gestured to all of me." "Yes that's it. Stop being all of you." "Ohh." Hiccup said and Gobber copied. "You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw vikingness, contained. There will be consequences!" "I'll take my chances. Sword sharpened now." Gobber said while handing Hiccup a heavy sword. Hiccup knew that killing a dragon was the only way to be popular. Some dragons are worth more than others, but the best prize is the Night Fury.

He then heard someone yell, "Night Fury!" "Get down!" Everyone covered. The Night Fury blasted a tower. Hiccup looked at the sky trying to see a glimpse of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Gobber then put on his hammer hand and said, "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there. Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber then screamed a Viking scream. Hiccup immediately took the chance. He ran outside with his contraption, "I'll be right back!" He then went to the edge of the cliff and prepared his contraption. "Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." Hiccup said to himself. He saw the Night Fury, he aimed and shot it down. The dragon screamed, but not a dragon scream, a girl scream. Hiccup didn't seem to notice that the scream was not a dragon roar, for his excitement was over the top. "Oh I hit it. Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup said. Then he saw a Monstrous Nightmare that was right behind him. "Except for you." He said to it. The Monstrous Nightmare chased Hiccup through the village.

The dragon fired at a tower that Hiccup was hiding behind. Stoick the Vast wrestled with the dragon before it flew away. "Sorry, Dad." Hiccup said to his father, Stoick, as a tower fell. "Okay but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup was then grabbed by his shirt. "Woah. It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off of Raven point. Let's get a search party out there before—" "Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick, Hiccup's dad, said. Hiccup looked around, "Well between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think?" The Vikings around them looked down at their stomachs. "This isn't a joke, Hiccup. Ugh, why can't you follow the simplest orders?" "I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it you know. It's who I am dad." Hiccup defended himself. "Ugh you are many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house," Stoick said. "Gobber! Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Stool said.

Gobber smacked Hiccup in the head. The teens were laughing at him as he and Gobber walked by. "Quite the performance." Tuffnut said. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout said. "Thank you. Thank you. I was trying so." Gobber pushed Snotlout away. As they arrived at Hiccup's house Hiccup began to complain. "I really did hit one." "Surely." Gobber said. "He never listens," "Oh, well it runs in the family." Gobber commented. "And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped all the meat from his sandwich." Hiccup then began to mimic his father. "Excuse me, pardon me. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone." "Now now. You thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." Hiccup looked at Gobber in a 'are you serious face.' "Thank you for summing that up." "Look, the point is. Stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber said. Hiccup pushed the door open, "I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup walked through the door, shut it, ran to the back of the house, out the door and ran to the woods.

Stoick decided that he wanted to find the dragon's nest before winter. Most of the village are going with Stoick to try and find the dragon's nest before the ice sets in. Gobber is going to train the teens and Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That afternoon, while Hiccup was trying to find the dragon at Raven Point, and he was marking in his notebook where he already looked. He got frustrated and scribbled all over his little map. He put the notebook away and sighed. "All the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife in the mud, no not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup said while smacking a tree branch. The tree branch came back at him and smacked him in the face. Hiccup realized that there was a trail of dirt on the ground. He followed the dirt trail and saw where the dragon was supposed to be. But there was no dragon. The bolas were there, but no dragon. Hiccup looked around and found a cove.

"Well this was stupid." Hiccup said. He then saw a girl. She was sitting by the pond. The girl had long brown hair. Hiccup couldn't see her face. Then, Hiccup went down and went to talk to her. "Hey." The girl jumped then got on all fours and started growling. Hiccup jumped back in surprise. He noticed that she had very pretty blue eyes. Kind of like Astrid's eyes but a darker blue. She had on an all black outfit that looked to be made out of scales. She had a black skirt with black leggings and a black shirt. She wore black fabric fur boots. She was also very pretty.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked the girl. The pretty girl seemed to understand him. She crawled towards him. She sniffed him and then quickly backed away while growling. Hiccup was confused about why the girl was growling like a dragon and why the girl's eyes held fear. She couldn't possibly be scared of little fish bone Hiccup, could she? Hiccup thought about what could possibly be scaring the and realized that it what his knife. He showed his knife to her and she growled at it. Hiccup went to touch it and she growled louder. Hiccup quickly grabbed his knife and pointed it at the girl. She stared at him then stood up on two legs and walked over to him cautiously. Hiccup backed away from the girl as she came closer. As she walked, she grew wings and a tail, and then she transformed into a full grown Night Fury. Hiccup noticed that she only had one back tail fin as he backed away from her. She transformed back into a hybrid. Hiccup pointed his knife at her, scared. The girl then backed away while growling. Then the growling turned into whining. Hiccup startled, took his knife and slowly walked towards the girl with his knife. The girl crawled backwards until she was up against the cove wall. She stopped whining and stared at him. The girl spoke. "P-please d-don't." Hiccup noticed that she didn't have good Norse, but what she said surprised Hiccup. Hiccup didn't say anything to the hybrid dragon. The girl's eyes held sadness and fear. She then crawled against the wall away from Hiccup. Hiccup took his chance and ran out of the cove. He didn't noticed that the girl was following him.

When Hiccup made it to his house it was dark. He then ran into his house and was trying to avoid his dad. He quietly went up the stairs when, "Hiccup." "Dad. I have to talk to you, dad." "I need to speak with you too son." "I think it's time I don't want to fight dragons." "I think it's time you learn to fight dragons." Stoick and Hiccup said at the same time. "Huh, what?" They both said simultaneously. "You go first" Stoick said. "No no. You go first." Hiccup said. "Alright. You got your wish. Dragon training and you start in the morning." "Aww. Man I should've gone first. Because I was thinking. You know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough, bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?" Hiccup said while making gestures with his hands. "You'll need this." Stoick said while handing Hiccup a large ax. "I don't want to fight dragons." "Ha ha ha. C'mon yes you do." "Rephrase, dad, I can't kill dragons." "But you will kill dragons." "No I'm really extra sure that I won't." "It's time, Hiccup." "Can you not hear me." "This is serious, son. When you carry this ax, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of this." Stoick said while gesturing to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said. "Deal?" "This conversation is feeling very one-sided." "Deal!?" Hiccup sighed, "Deal." "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." Stoick said while picking up a basket. "And I'll be here, maybe." Hiccup said as his dad left the house.

In the morning, Hiccup noticed that the girl was outside on his porch sleeping. The girl was in her hybrid form and her wings were wrapped around her body. "Hey." Hiccup said. She woke up and went into an attack position when she noticed that it was only Hiccup. She relaxed and stood up being cautious of the ax. She backed away. "No no no. It's okay." Hiccup said while putting the ax down. She slowly walked towards him. "I am Sam." She said. "How did you get here?" Hiccup asked. "I followed you." She answered. "Uhh, that's creepy." Hiccup said. "I go with you to training!" Sam exclaimed. "Umm. Okay, you can just watch okay?" She nodded excited. "You have to get rid of the tail and wings for now." Hiccup said. Sam nodded and put away her wings and tail. Hiccup watched in amazement and then lead Sam to the top of the arena and told her that this was where she would watch it.

Hiccup then walked down to training with his ax. "Welcome to dragon training." Gobber said while opening the gates. "No turning back." Astrid said as the teens all walked into the arena. "I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said. "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut said. "Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid added. "Yeah no kidding right. Pain love it." Hiccup commented. "Oh great who let him in." Ruffnut said. Sam was getting mad at Ruffnut. "Let's get started. The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said while twisting his hook. "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury. So does that disqualify him or?" Snotlout asked sarcastically. Sam was curious as to what they were training for since it was very hard to hear even with her dragon hearing. The twins laughed. "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asked. "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead." Gobber said to Hiccup. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Then Gobber started to name them while walking passed their cage. "The Deadly Nadder." "Speed: 8, armor: 16." Fishlegs said. "The Hideous Zippleback." "Stealth times two." "The Monstrous Nightmare." "Fire power: 15." "The Terrible Terror." "Attack: 8, Venom: 12." "Can you stop that! And the Gronckle." Gobber said while putting his hand on the lever. "Jaw strength: 8." Fishlegs whispered. "Woah woah woah. Wait. Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked. "I believe in learning in the job." Gobber said while pulling the lever, letting the Gronckle out. Sam was terrified for Hiccup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead." Gobber said while Gronckle looked angry. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked. "A doctor?" Hiccup guessed. "Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guessed. "A shield." Astrid answered. "Shield go!" Gobber said while everyone rushed to grab a shield. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield. Take the shield." Gobber said while helping Hiccup put on his shield. Hiccup noticed that Sam was watching him. "Get your hands off my shield." Tuffnut said to his sister while pulling on a shield with skulls and fire painted on it. "There's like a million shields." Ruffnut said while pulling. "Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut ripped the shield out of her brother's hands and hit him in the head with it. "Oops, now this one has blood on it." The Gronckle came back and shot at the shield. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." "What?" Both of them asked. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise make lots of it to throw off at dragon's aim." Gobber said. Everyone started to bang on their shields with their weapons making tons of noise. Hiccup noticed Sam was not affected by it, but that the Gronckle was. The Gronckle looked confused. "Every dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked. "Five?" Snotlout guessed. "No, six!" Fishlegs answered. "Correct. Six. That's one for each of you!" Fishlegs wasn't paying attention and the Gronckle shot the shield out of Fishlegs hand. "Fishlegs out." Fishlegs panicked and threw his hammer away while screaming. "Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber said to Hiccup who was hiding behind a large piece of wood. Hiccup went to come out when the Gronkle fired at him. Hiccup went back to hiding.

Sam looked concerned and she crawled her way through the bars. Readying herself in case her mate got in trouble. Hiccup doesn't know that Sam is his mate, but Sam knows and she's going to do everything in her power to help him and protect him. Hiccup finally came out of hiding. "So I'm moving into my parents basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout said as the Gronckle shot at his shield. Astrid tumbled away from Snotlout before the dragon hit. "Snotlout, you're done." Gobber said.

Astrid tumbled near Hiccup. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup said as he lowered his shield a little. Astrid then moved away, "Nope just you." She said. Hiccup got blasted. "One shot left." Gobber said. Hiccup's shield was blasted from him. Hiccup tried to grab it, but he was cornered by the dragon. Sam immediately dropped in. "Hiccup!" Gobber yelled. She got in front of Hiccup and started growling at the dragon. The Gronckle listened for a few moments before flying away. The Gronckle shot somewhere else. Gobber then grabbed the Gronckle and put it back in its cage.

Gobber looked over at Hiccup and was surprised to see a girl with Hiccup. One that he's never seen before. Sam pulled Hiccup up and immediately checked on Hiccup to see if he was alright. She then hugged him and Hiccup awkwardly hugged her back. "You're okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Hiccup replied. Sam smiled at him. Gobber walked up to them. "So, you want to fight dragons huh? One more wouldn't hurt. Welcome to dragon training…" Gobber said. "Sam." Sam said. "Ah. Sam. Well I expect to see you tonight at dinner." Gobber said. Sam just nodded and kept on looking at Hiccup. The other teens whispered among themselves. "Who is she?" "When did Hiccup get a girlfriend?" "She's pretty." "I've never seen her before in my life."

Hiccup walked out of the arena with Sam following. "Thanks." Hiccup said to Sam. Sam just smiled. "For what?" She asked. "For saving me back there. I probably would've been roasted by that Gronckle if it wasn't for you." Hiccup said. "It's fine. Sam is just protecting her mate." Sam answered staring at Hiccup. Hiccup stopped walking. "Your what?" "Mate. You're my mate." Hiccup looked perplexed. "Like a soulmate." Sam said. "Wait. So I'm your mate?" Sam nodded hesitantly. "Unless Hiccup doesn't want to be Sam's mate then Sam can just leave." Sam said sadly. Thinking that Hiccup didn't want her. "No no no. Uhh it's just confusing." Hiccup thought for a second. "Why don't you come stay with me. My father's away and we can talk more there in private." Hiccup said. "Okay. I go wherever you go." Sam stated. Hiccup was confused about the whole mate thing. Sam and him walked back to Hiccup's house in silence giving Hiccup time to think.

Hiccup thought about having Sam as his mate. It wouldn't be bad. It would be like having a girlfriend and a dragon because Sam can turn into a dragon. Sam wouldn't hurt her soulmate, so Hiccup would be safe. Hiccup then made up his mind. Hiccup opened his front door and allowed Sam to walk in there first. Sam cautiously looked at all of the weapons hanging from the walls. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you." Hiccup said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked at Hiccup expectantly. Hiccup sighed, "I've decided that I do want you as my mate." Sam smiled brightly and hugged Hiccup. Hiccup hugged her back. Hiccup was very comfortable and didn't want Sam to let go. "Yay! Now what?" Sam asked letting go of Hiccup. "Now we go to dinner." Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Sam walked in the rain to dinner. No one was outside so Sam put her wing over Hiccup so that he could stay dry. Hiccup was grateful for it. "Now you have to put them away." Hiccup said as they arrived at the Great Hall. Sam nodded and put her wings and tail away. They walked through the door. Everyone stared before going back to what they were doing.

"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring?" Gobber asked. "I mistimed my somersault dive it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid said. "Yeah we noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically. "No no that was great that was so, Astrid." Snotlout encouraged. "No she's right. You have to be tough on yourself. Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked, gesturing to Hiccup. Hiccup grabbed a plate of chicken and so did Sam. Hiccup also grabbed a cup with water and Sam followed. Snotlout moved over so that Hiccup couldn't sit down, but moved so that Sam could sit. Sam growled at him and then sat next to Hiccup. Snotlout stared at Sam with a confused look. "Uhh, he showed up." Ruffnut said. "He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said. "He's never where he should be." Astrid said. "Thank you Astrid. And Sam was not there until the end. But you need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual." Gobber said while holding the book up. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber said as he dropped the book on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Thunder was heard from outside as it poured. "Ugh. No attacks tonight. Hurry up." Gobber said while leaving. "Wait you mean read?" Tuffnut asked while playing with a knife. "While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added. "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about." Snotlout said. "Oh I've read it like seven ones. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and-and there's this other that buries itself—" Fishlegs said. "Yeah that sounds great. There was a chance that I was going to read that." Tuffnut said while shutting Fishlegs up. "But now." Ruffnut said. "You guys read. I'll go kill." Snotlout said as he got up. The teens, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs all got up and walked out. Astrid lingered behind a few minutes.

"So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asked Astrid. "Read it." Astrid said while pushing the book towards Hiccup. "Ah. All-all mine then. Wow okay. I guess, I'll see you at— tomorrow." Hiccup sighed. When everyone left the Great Hall, Hiccup came back with Sam protecting him from the rain with her wing, again. Though Sam was soaked, she didn't mind, as long as her mate was safe and dry. The dragon manual sat there on the table, lit by a candle. Hiccup brought a candle with him and sat it down before sitting down with Sam. Hiccup opened the book. Sam leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her wing wrapped itself around Hiccup. "Dragon classifications. Strike class, fear class, mystery class." Hiccup turned the page. "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tidepools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." "The Thunderdrum only yells when trying to get food or its protecting its hatchlings." Sam defended. Hiccup looked at her and then turned the page. "Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." "Timberjacks are only capable of slicing through full grown trees if their flying at a very fast rate. They usually stay high in the clouds, avoiding predators." Hiccup listens to Sam's words. Then he turns the page. "Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous—Ah!" A huge crash of thunder startled Hiccup. Sam looked up at the door and her wing went up. Hiccup turned the page. Sam laid her head back on Hiccup's shoulder and her wing wrapped around Hiccup again.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." "The Changewing hatchlings are getting used to their body. They don't know how to control it. The adult Changewings don't really like to be bothered." Sam said. "Gronckle, Zippleback, the Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death." Hiccup said while flipping through the pages of the book. Sam looked at Hiccup. "Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight and- Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Hiccup looked at Sam who was looking down ashamed. "Hey. It's okay. Why did you do it?" "Sam doesn't mean any harm. None of the dragons do! Sam is forced to raid and hurt you humans by the queen!" Sam was in hysterics. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam leaned into his body. "Hey it's okay." "Sam is sorry for all the dragon's behavior." Sam cried. Hiccup shushed her and comforted his new mate. Sam stopped crying. Hiccup held Sam as they walked back to the house. Sam kept her wing over Hiccup, keeping him dry. Hiccup lead her to his room and let her sleep on his bed. Sam grabbed onto Hiccup's arm and tugged him into bed with her. She curled up next to him. Hiccup didn't mind. He thought about what Sam said about the queen. Hiccup then fell asleep.

The next day Hiccup woke up and got ready for dragon training. Sam and Hiccup walked there together holding hands. Hiccup's thoughts about the queen were put in the back of his head when he walked into training with Sam. The entire arena was like a maze. "Hey Gobber. I just happened to notice that the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet." Hiccup asked. Maybe there was an explanation for Sam being a hybrid. A Deadly Nadder then shot Hiccup's ax. Hiccup and Sam were together and they both had shields and weapons. Hiccup had his once-was-an-axe and Sam had a small dagger. "Focus, Hiccup you're not even trying." Gobber said. The Nadder went after him and Hiccup ran away. Sam jumped in front of the Nadder and squawked at it. The Nadder ran the other way. Sam ran to catch up with Hiccup. "Today is all about, attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. You're job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber said. "Ahh. I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Fishlegs said as the Nadder shot at him with its tail spikes. "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike." Gobber said. Tuffnut and Ruffnut hid in the Nadder's blind spot. Ruffnut smelled her brother and was disgusted, "Eww. Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut said. "If you don't like then just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut said. "How about I give you one!" Ruffnut said while banging her head with her brother's. Tuffnut the grabbed Ruffnut out of the way of the Nadder's shot. "Blind spot yes. Deaf spot. Not so much." Gobber said.

"Hey. How would one be a dragon ?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know why you would want to know that, but I don't know. Now get in there!" Gobber yelled. "I know. I know, but hypothetically." Hiccup said when he noticed Astrid and Snotlout hiding. "Hiccup, Sam. Get down." Astrid whisper yelled at Hiccup and Sam. Astrid hid behind the wall before looking at the Nadder. When Astrid knew it was safe she rolled to the other side of the wall. Snotlout followed. Hiccup tried to follow but he didn't make it and the Nadder noticed him. Hiccup yelled, got up and ran. Sam ran after he mate, but not before giving the Nadder a look. The Nadder ran the other way and it jumped in front of Snotlout and Astrid. Snotlout pushed Astrid out of the way. "Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout said while throwing his hammer. It completely missed and the Nadder laughed. Astrid looked at him, frustrated. She turned and ran away. "The sun was in my eyes Astrid. What do you want me to do? Block out the sun. I can do that but I don't have time right now." Snotlout said as he ran away from the Nadder.

The Nadder followed Astrid and knocked over a wall. Astrid ran away while the Nadder knocked over all the walls. "Has anyone ever seen one napping?" Hiccup asked as everyone ran passed him. Sam lost Hiccup in the maze. Astrid climbed on top of the walls and then fell on top of Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup and Astrid were tangled with each other. Astrid's axe was stuck in Hiccup's shield. Sam sniffed out her mate. "Ooh. Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut commented. "Eh. She could do better." Ruffnut said. Sam immediately jumped in and ripped her mate away from Astrid. Astrid grabbed her axe with the shield on it and hit the Nadder with it. Sam protected Hiccup. The Nadder shook its head and then walked away. "Well done Astrid." Gobber said. Sam comforted her mate. "Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Astrid said while pointing her axe at Hiccup. Sam growled at her. Astrid glared at Sam before backing away and turning around. Hiccup looked dazed while Sam glared at Astrid. Sam stood her mate up. She checked to see if Hiccup was ok. Once she was sure Hiccup was alright she pulled him into the woods to the cove. Sam transformed into her dragon form and laid down. Hiccup sat down near her and leaned onto her. Sam didn't mind. Hiccup thought about the whole mate thing, but one question lingered in the back of his head; Who and what is the queen?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hiccup began to inspect Sam's dragon form. Sam got up and stretched her wings. Hiccup measured her wing span and how long she was. He made notes in his little notebook. Hiccup also measured her waist size and nodded. Hiccup then noticed that her back tail fin was missing. "What happened?" Hiccup asked. Sam transformed into her hybrid form before answering. "I was shot down. I cut myself free, but I can't fly without my other tail fin." Sam answered sadly. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Sam. That's my fault. I shot you down." Hiccup said while looking down. "It's okay. Because I was shot down, I found you. My mate." Sam said happily. Hiccup thought for a second. "I have a surprise for you Sam, but you have to wait here for it okay?" Hiccup said. Sam nodded her head and hugged Hiccup. Sam then transformed back into her dragon form before laying down. Hiccup felt extremely guilty, but he had a way to make it up to her.

Hiccup ran out of the cove and to the forge. He made a back tail fin so Sam could fly. Hiccup brought the tail fin back to Sam who was laying down in the sun, asleep. "Hey Sam. I brought the surprise." Hiccup said. Sam immediately woke up and rubbed her body against Hiccup's. Sam stood up on all fours and waited. Hiccup showed Sam the tail fin. Sam sniffed it before jumping up and down, obviously excited to be able to fly again. Hiccup sat on Sam's tail and strapped the tail fin onto her. "It's not bad." Hiccup said, as he checked it, but he didn't notice that Sam was preparing herself to fly. Sam took flight with Hiccup hanging onto her tail. Hiccup yelled in surprise before noticing that the tail fin was not open and Sam started to fall before Hiccup opened up the tail fin that he made. Sam immediately took flight up into the air. "Oh my. It's working!" Hiccup yelled. Sam flew high in the sky before turning when Hiccup turned her new tail fin. "Yes. I did it!" Hiccup yelled. Sam flew over the lake and she looked back, before making a sharp turn, throwing Hiccup off of her fin and into the water. Sam looked at her tail fin that was closed and she fell into the water along with him.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled. Sam transformed into her hybrid self and swam to Hiccup. Sam hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sam yelled. "You're welcome." They got out of the water and hugged again. Sam was so grateful to have Hiccup as her mate. This boy, her mate, would bring dragons and humans together.

Hiccup and Sam went to dinner. "And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face, I was delicious. He must've passed the word because it wasn't a months before another one of them took my leg." Gobber told the teens. They were having dinner at the top of a tower. The teens awed at Gobber's story. Sam and Hiccup cooked fish over the fire. Sam leaned on Hiccup. "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it. You could've killed the dragon from inside by crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs thought out loud. "I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Snotlout announced. Sam just closed her eyes and relaxed. She listened to the conversation. Though these were dragon-killing Vikings, they couldn't be all bad if Hiccup was here. "No no no. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber said while eating his chicken. Hiccup looked at Sam in a concerning way, while Sam looked at Hiccup in a grateful way. The teens agreed with Gobber.

Gobber yawned, "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly, but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" Gobber asked. Hiccup grabbed Sam and they left dinner. "It's gonna be me. It's my destiny, see?" Tuffnut said while putting his hands behind his head. Fishlegs gasped, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" "It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." "I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there before." Ruffnut said. "Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now." Tuffnut answered. Astrid saw that Sam and Hiccup left and looked at where they were going before sitting back down. Hiccup showed Sam his design in the forge and how he made it. Sam was awed at Hiccup's blacksmith skills. Hiccup decided to make a metal contraption for the fin that he could control. Sam immediately shot down the idea. "Perhaps a manual tail fin that I can control rather than one that you control?" Sam suggested to Hiccup. "What? You don't trust me?" Hiccup said jokingly. "No. I just think it would be a better design for me." Sam said. Hiccup thought about it and changed his whole design. His design was that when Sam opened up her real tailfin the other would follow. (If you don't know what I'm talking about. It's in the episode, The Gift of a Night Fury.)

The next day, Sam and Hiccup went to training. Before Hiccup ate his breakfast, Sam, in her dragon form wanted fish, so Hiccup brought some fish for her. "I've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup said. Sam growled when she heard the eel. Hiccup picked it up and Sam growled and hissed at it. "No no no. It's okay." Hiccup said as he threw the eel away. Sam stopped growling. "Yeah I don't really like eel much either." Hiccup said as he wiped his hand on his vest. Sam then started eating her breakfast. After she was done she rubbed against Hiccup. Then she transformed into her normal self with no wings and no tail. They walked to training together. Before they left Hiccup put the eel in his jacket. Sam laced her hand with Hiccup's. "Why don't you like eel?" Hiccup questioned Sam. "Eels make all dragons, but one species sick. It makes us dragons go all crazy and we can't see, so we act on our instincts making us more dangerous then we have to be." Sam answered. "Oh. So you're scared of it." "Scared of it, no. Scared of eating it, yes." Sam corrected. "I'm going to use the eel at training." Hiccup said. Sam smiled at him. Hiccup still had so many questions for Sam, but he decided to hold off until he was done training.

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber said as he let the Hideous Zippleback out. Smoke filled the whole arena and the only weapons the teens had were a bucket of water. "Now when a dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head, lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber said. Hiccup was paired with Fishlegs who was nervously rambling facts about the dragon. "Can you please stop that?!" Hiccup said. Astrid was paired with Ruffnut and Snotlout was paired with Tuffnut. Sam was alone on this one. "If that dragon shows either of his faces I'm gonna—there!" Snotlout said thinking it was the dragon. Snotlout and Tuffnut threw their water at Astrid and Ruffnut. The girls yelled a little. "Hey! Its us idiots." Ruffnut said. "Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut said while laughing. "Not that there's anything wrong with, a dragon as a figure." Snotlout said. Ruffnut threw her bucket at her brother while Astrid punched Snotlout.

The dragon took Tuffnut. "Wait." Astrid told Ruffnut. The dragon's tail tripped Astrid and Ruffnut dumping Astrid's bucket out. Tuffnut came running out of the fog yelling, "Oh. I'm hurt. I am very much hurt!" "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs said. A dragon's head came out of the fog. Fishlegs stumbled and then threw his water on the head. The Zippleback head breathed gas. "Oh. Uh, wrong head." Fishlegs said. The dragon shot gas at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled as Fishlegs ran away screaming. Sam quickly made her way towards her mate. Hiccup made a stay back motion with his hand. Sam nodded and stood back.

The other dragon head showed itself. "Now Hiccup!" Gobber said. Hiccup tried to throw his water at the dragon, but the dragon was too high and the water missed. "Oh come on." Hiccup said. The dragon growled at him and Hiccup fell back. Sam went to go to her mate, but she knew that Hiccup could handle this. "Hiccup!" Gobber yelled. "Back. Back, back. Now don't you make me tell you again. Yes that's right back into your cage." The Zippleback shook his head and backed away from Hiccup. "Now think about what you've done." Hiccup said while taking the eel from his jacket and throwing it in the cage with the Zippleback. The dragon backed away from it. Hiccup closed the cage doors. The teens and Gobber were staring at him in confusion and amazement. "Okay, so are we done? Cause I've got some things I need to umm. Yup, see-see you tomorrow." Hiccup said as he walked out of the arena with Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Once out of the arena, Sam hugged Hiccup tightly. "You did great!" Sam said. "Thanks. Now let's go to the forge." Hiccup said. Hiccup made a saddle for Sam. At the cove, Hiccup put the saddle on Sam while she was in dragon form. Hiccup flew on Sam with only the saddle and Sam veered right and Hiccup fell off. Hiccup took the saddle off and he made a harness that hooks on the saddle for himself. So that he wouldn't fall off. Every night Sam slept with Hiccup at his house. Sam and Hiccup were at the cove and Sam was in her dragon form. Hiccup was scratching Sam's back. Then she lifted her head high, and Hiccup scratched under her chin. Sam immediately fell to the ground.

At training, the Deadly Nadder went to attack Hiccup, but Hiccup dropped his weapon. The Nadder looked at him in confusion. Astrid ran to the Nadder with her axe, but Hiccup scratched the Nadder on its back and then under its chin. The dragon fell to the ground. Astrid was confused at how Hiccup could become so good at training. Sam was third best in training, with Astrid in second and Hiccup in first.

Everyday Hiccup went to training and everyday he made adjustments to Sam's tail fin and her saddle. When she transformed into her hybrid or normal form, her fin would shrink or disappear. Hiccup and Sam were flying and Sam made an unexpected turn and they fell into tall grass. Sam rolled around in the grass, loving the dragon nip. At training Hiccup used the dragon nip to put the Gronckle down to the ground. "I've never seen a Gronckle do that!" Snotlout said as the teens crowded around Hiccup and Sam. "Oh I left my axe back in the ring. I-I'll catch up with you later." Hiccup said while turning around. Sam followed her mate.

Astrid was practicing throwing her axe at the trees when she rolled and was about to throw it, but she saw Hiccup and Sam. Hiccup was holding a bag of fish and then he pulled Sam behind a rock. Astrid followed, but they disappeared. Astrid banged her fist against the rock, obviously mad at how good Hiccup was becoming at training.

At dinner Hiccup and Sam's table that used to be lonely now fills up with people wanting to know Hiccup's way with dragons. Astrid wasn't so fond of the attention that Hiccup was getting. Hiccup made new improvements to Sam's tail fin and saddle. While playing with Sam, in her dragon form, Hiccup used a hammer to make a light on the ground and Sam followed it like a cat follows a laser. At training, "Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber said as he let out a little dragon. "Ha. It's like the size of my—" Tuffnut said before the dragon attacked him. The dragon was biting Tuffnut's nose. Hiccup used his shield as a light and lead the dragon back to its cage. "Wow. He's better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid. Astrid was becoming frustrated.

Hiccup and Sam were practicing flying. Sam's saddle was connected to a rope that was tied to an old tree stump at the top of a cliff. Hiccup was on top trying the stay on her. Sam landed and Hiccup regained his balance. They took air again, but the rope ripped and they went flying backwards. Hiccup's harness got stuck in Sam's saddle. Sam didn't change because she didn't know what would happen. At night, Hiccup brought Sam into the village and into the forge where Hiccup pried the hook out of Sam's saddle.

Astrid heard something in the forge and she went to investigate it. "Hiccup, are you in there?" Astrid asked. Hiccup quickly put on an apron to cover his harness. He jumped outside of the window while Sam stood behind the window. "Astrid. Astrid. Hey Astrid. Hi Astrid." "I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." Astrid said as Hiccup was being pulled by Sam who smelled something across the room. "Well weirder." Astrid said. Hiccup began to float in the air and he looked confused before being sucked in the window by Sam. Astrid opened the window to find nothing, and she didn't notice Sam and Hiccup take off behind her.

The next day, Stoick and the village came back in bad shape. "At least you found the nest at least." Gobber said. "Not even close." Stoick replied obviously angry that he couldn't find the nest. "Uh. Excellent." Gobber said. "I hope you had a little more success than me." "Well if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then yes." Gobber said to Stoick. "Congratulations Stoick everyone is so relieved." "Out with the old and in with the new right!" "No one'll miss that old nuisance." "The village has thrown a party to celebrate!" "A fine chief's wife she'll make!" Vikings said to Stoick as they passed him. "He's gone?" Stoick asked. "Umm. Yeah. Most afternoons with his girlfriend. But I mean who can blame him the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." "Hiccup?" "Who would have thought it eh? He has this way with the beasts." Gobber said. Stoick looked surprised. "Hiccup has a girlfriend?" "Well he never said she was his girlfriend, but they're always holding hands whenever I see them." Gobber answered. "Who is she?" "She said her name is Sam." Gobber said before continuing, "I mean she makes him happy." Stoick thought about it.

With Hiccup, he and Sam were flying out over the sea. Sam was in her dragon form with Hiccup on top of her back. "Alright let's take this nice and slow. Alright here we go. Uhh. No sudden changes for now. Alright." Hiccup said while looking at the tailfin. Sam hit a little turbulence and Hiccup gripped onto the saddle tightly. Sam looked back at her tailfin before looking back forward. Hiccup checked his harness and then the tailfin. "Alright it's go time. It's go time." Hiccup said before diving down. "C'mon Sam. We got this!" Hiccup told Sam as they dived down to the water. Sam and Hiccup flew under a tall rock. "Yes it worked!" Hiccup said. Then he accidentally hit Sam into two rocks. Hiccup was controlling which way Sam would go, by leaning. "Sorry. That's my fault." Sam hit him with her ear. "Yeah yeah. Sam I'm on it." Hiccup said. Hiccup pulled Sam up. She flew up higher and higher. "Yeah. Go baby! Yeah! Oh this is amazing. Good thing I'm hooked in—" Hiccup's harness somehow came undone. "STOP!" Hiccup tried to hook himself back in. Sam immediately stopped flapping her wings. Hiccup's other hook unhooked and Hiccup fell off of Sam. Sam noticed and she roared at him. "Sam you gotta kinda angle yourself. No come back that way!" Hiccup said. Sam's tail accidentally hit Hiccup. Though Hiccup's contraption allows Sam to fly solo, Sam is still unsure of how it works and how to use it.

Hiccup grabbed onto Sam's saddle. They were approaching the ground quickly. Hiccup hooked his harness in before noticing that they were going to hit the trees. Hiccup pulled up. Sam was scared, but she trusts Hiccup. She roared. Hiccup tried to think of another way out, but they were approaching the rocks too quickly. Hiccup went on instinct and trusted Sam just as she trusted him. They maneuvered through the rocks. Acting as one, they made it through the rocks. Once they made it out Hiccup cheered and Sam shot a plasma blast. The fire burned Hiccup's hair back.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Hiccup landed on an island and made a fire. Sam, in her hybrid form, played with Hiccup's hair. Hiccup was cooking fish when a bunch of Terrible Terrors came around. Sam growled at them. The Terrible Terror tried to steal a fish when Sam growled. The Terrible Terror went to fire when Sam flew a little flame in the dragon's mouth. The Terrible Terror fell and walked away dizzy. "Huh. I didn't know that you could do that in this form." "Yes I can. I just can't do it when I'm in what you call, 'normal form.'" Sam said. Sam then leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup then said, "Huh, you're not so fireproof on the inside?" He then gave a fish to the Terrible Terror. The dragon ate it and laid down next to Hiccup. "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." Hiccup said. Then Hiccup thought that he should get to know his mate more. "Hey Sam." "Yes mate." "What's your full name?" Sam thought for a moment. "What's yours?" "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup answered. "My name is Princess Samantha Wildebeest II." Sam responded. Hiccup nodded and then realized what she said. "Wait. You're a princess?" Sam nodded. "My father is the great bewilderbeast. He's the alpha species. Some nests have queens, but he's the king of all dragons." Sam paused for a moment. "I was part of the king's nest, but the queen took control of me and now I can't break out." Sam said sadly. "I wish that I could go back." Hiccup thought for a moment. "How about after tomorrow we can go to the nest?" Hiccup suggested. Sam smiled brightly, "You'd do that? For me?" "Of course mate." Hiccup said smiling at her. Sam all of the sudden kissed Hiccup. Hiccup relaxed after a moment and kissed his mate back. Hiccup didn't want it to end, but they both needed air. Afterwards Hiccup smiled while Sam looked away blushing. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam wrapped her arms and wings around Hiccup.

Hiccup and Sam flew back to Berk and they went to Hiccup's little place in the forge. Hiccup was flicking a pencil back and forth with his head down while Sam was leaning against Hiccup's side, asleep. Hiccup's dad poked his head in and then made a lot of noise coming in. Hiccup, startled, accidentally woke up Sam who groaned before becoming alert at the new person. Stoick pushed his way through the small door. Hiccup stuttered while piling his papers, "Dad you're back! Uh Gobber's not here so." "I know. I came looking for you." Stoick said. Sam growled at Stoick before Hiccup put his arm around Sam and whispered something. She immediately stopped growling and instead just stared at Stoick, watching his every move.

"You did?" "You've been keeping secrets." Stoick announced. "I-I have." Hiccup stuttered. "Just how long did you think that you could hide this from me." "I don't know what your—" "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." Stoick said. "Who?" "So let's talk— about that dragon and your girlfriend." Hiccup almost fell, but Sam caught him. "Oh gods dad. I'm- I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you really. I just didn't know how to uh." Hiccup said but Stoick just laughed brightly. Hiccup nervously laughed along. "You're-you're not upset?" "What? I was hoping for this!" Stoick yelled. "Uhh. You were?" "And believe me it only gets better, just wait till you two get married! The best Viking on Berk! I hope she's suitable!" Stoick laughed. Sam nervously laughed and pushed her body closer to Hiccup's. "And just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time. And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling? You really had me going there son! All these years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. All a while you were holding out on me. Oh Thor almighty! Ahh. With you doing so well in the ring. We finally have something to talk about." Stoick said as he pulled up a stool and sat down. "And this must be your girlfriend, Sam." Stoick asked Hiccup, gesturing to Sam. "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Cheif of Berk." Sam said while holding out her hand. Stoick grabbed her and hugged her. "Oh please call me Stoick." Stoick said. Sam felt uncomfortable and Hiccup pulled her back to him. Sam grabbed onto Hiccup a little intimidated by Stoick.

"Uh okay dad." "Oh and I brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring." Stoick said while taking out a helmet. "Wow thanks." Hiccup said while touching the helmet. "Ah, your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate." Hiccup immediately stopped touching it. Sam leaned in and sniffed the helmet. Hiccup pushed her face away from the helmet. Sam leaned her body against Hiccup's. "Matching set," Stoick said while tapping on his helmet. "Keeps her, keeps her close you know. Wear it proudly, you deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Hiccup put the helmet down on his desk and fake yawned. "I should really get to bed." "Yes. Good talk." Stoick said. "I'll see you back at the house." "Great uh." "Thanks for stopping by and for the um breast hat." "The hat. Sam, keep my son safe. Goodnight." Sam nodded. Stoick then left Hiccup's little place in the forge. Hiccup sighed and Stoick sighed outside and then he accidentally knocked over stuff. Sam looked at Hiccup and Hiccup just smiled at her.

The next day of training is the last day. Before training Sam went to the cove and Stoick walked Hiccup to the ring. "I like your girl. She seems very suitable for you. I hope she can be a great chief's wife, just like your mother." Stoick said to Hiccup. "Yeah. She's great and I like that you like her too, dad." Hiccup said. "What's her full name?" Stoick asked. Hiccup thought for a moment. "Prin-Samantha Wilder-Wood. Samantha Wilderwood." Hiccup stuttered. Stoick looked at Hiccup weirdly, but he shook it off. At the arena, the Gronckle was let out. It was only Astrid and Hiccup in the arena. Sam stayed at the cove in her dragon form.

In the arena, Astrid and Hiccup were hiding behind little walls of wood. "Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing." Astrid said. "Please, by all means." Hiccup said. He looked up at his father and forced a smile at him. "This time. This time for sure." Astrid said to herself. Astrid then screamed and jumped over walls with her axe ready. But Hiccup already had the Gronckle down on the ground. "No! No you son of a hatchro rat eating blunch bucket!" Astrid yelled while swinging her ax. "Wait, wait." Stoick said. "So, later." Hiccup said while walking away, but Gobber grabbed him. "Uh uh. Not so fast." Gobber said. "I'm kinda late for—" "Late for what? Exactly!" Astrid said while putting her axe against Hiccup's threat.

"Alright quiet down. The elder has decided." Stoick said. Everyone quieted down. Gobber put his hook over Astrid. The elder shook her head. Gobber put his finger over Hiccup. The elder pointed and nodded. The crowd cheered. Astrid looked like she could kill Hiccup. Hiccup looked scared of Astrid. "Oh you've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said. The teens cheered. "That's my boy!" Stoick announced. The teens picked Hiccup up and carried him on their shoulders. "I can't wait I'm am so—"

"Leaving. We're leaving, Sam. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me. Are taking a little vacation, forever. Once we leave we can go to your home." Hiccup said as he put a basket down. He adjusted his harness when he heard a rock scraping against metal. Hiccup tripped on a rock, but he didn't fall. "What the— Astrid what-what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked while staring at Astrid and nervously looking around. Astrid looked at her ax. "I want to know what's going on." Astrid said dropping the rock as she banged her axe against the big rock she was sitting on. She used her axe to help her get up, "No one just gets as good as you do, especially you. Start talking." Hiccup stuttered over his words. "Are you training with someone?" "Ah. Training?" "It better not involve this." Astrid said while grabbing Hiccup's harness. "I-I know this looks really bad, but you see this is uh." Hiccup said. Astrid heard something and threw Hiccup to the ground. "You're right. You're right. You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me, it's time everyone knew drag me back go ahead—" Hiccup said, but Astrid tugged his arm behind him and Hiccup fell to the ground. "Ow why would you do that?" "That's for the lies." Astrid said whiling kicking him. "And that's for everything else." Astrid said as she dropped the end of her axe on Hiccup's stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics_ is dragonese. The language of the dragons.

Astrid heard a growl, Sam's growl. She was angry at Astrid. Astrid gasped, "Get down!" Astrid pushed Hiccup to the ground and Sam, in her dragon form, charged at Astrid. Astrid readied her ax. "Run! Run!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup. "No!" Hiccup said while tossing Astrid's axe away. "It's okay. It's okay. She's a friend." Hiccup said to Sam. She was freaking out. Sam changed into her hybrid form and checked Hiccup. "Mate okay?" "Yes. Yes. I'm fine." Hiccup answered Sam's question. "You just angered my mate." Hiccup said. "I angered your mate! Who and what is a mate?" Astrid asked. "Astrid, Sam. Sam, Astrid." Hiccup said introducing them. Sam's eyes were slits and she growled at Astrid, obviously still angry at her. Sam then grabbed Hiccup's waist and wrapped her wings around Hiccup. Sam growled again at Astrid. Astrid shook her head and ran off. "Oh no. We're dead." Hiccup said to Sam.

Astrid was running through the forest when she jumped off of a log, but she didn't land it. Sam, in her dragon form, grabbed Astrid and flew her to a large tree before dropping Astrid and landing on the tree, bending the tree. Astrid yelled in fear of falling. "Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid screamed. "You have to give me a chance to explain." Hiccup begged. "I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Astrid yelled as she climbed the tree. "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you, please Astrid." Astrid looked down, then she pulled herself up. She went to touch Sam, when Sam growled at her. Hiccup held out his hand. Astrid smacked his hand away. Astrid then climbed onto Sam, she sat down hesitantly. "Now get me down." Astrid said. "Sam, down, gently." Hiccup said. Sam spread her wings. "See nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup said.

Sam was still angry at Astrid, so she took off fast and high. Astrid screamed and was falling off before she grabbed onto Hiccup. "Sam! Sam! Stop this. What is wrong with you? Bad mate. Haha she's not normally like this—oh no." Hiccup said as Sam dived down towards the water. Sam dunked them under the water. "Sam. What are you doing we need her to like us." Hiccup yelled. Sam flew up high and dived down spinning. "And now the spinning. Thanks you for nothing you useless mate." Sam ignored Hiccup's words because she knows that he's only saying that stuff because he doesn't know what Sam is doing. "Okay. I'm sorry. I am sorry. Just get me off of this thing!" Astrid said. Sam heard and immediately started to glide in the sky. Astrid opened her eyes and let go of Hiccup.

She put her hands up to the sky. "So, what's a mate?" Astrid asked as she leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder. Sam growled at Astrid. "What did I do?" Astrid asked confused. "Sam is my mate. Like a soulmate and I agreed to being Sam's soul mate." Hiccup explained and then he paused. "You should take your head off of my shoulder, she doesn't really like it when I get affection from other people especially other females." Hiccup explained. "Oh." Astrid said as she lifted her head. "Hiccup, what are you going to do? Your final exam is tomorrow, you know you're going to have to kill—kill a dragon." Astrid whispered the last part. "I know. Don't remind me." "Woah." Hiccup and Astrid said as Sam dived down into place with other dragons.

"Sam, what's happening? Woah. What is it?" Hiccup asked. Other dragons surrounded them. "Get down." Hiccup said. Astrid and him ducked down. All the other dragons had food in their claws. "What's going on?" Astrid asked. "I don't know, Sam, you gotta get us out of here." Hiccup said to Sam. Sam just shook it off. "It looks like their hauling in their kill." Hiccup said. "Uhh. What does that make us?" Astrid questioned. They maneuvered through rocks until they came across a volcano structure. Sam flew inside. "What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup said.

Sam looked around and then she landed. "Oh it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said. "They're not eating any of it." Astrid added. "This must have been what Sam was talking about." Hiccup said. "What do you mean?" Astrid asked. A Gronckle came in and dropped in a little fish. Then a dragon the size of a mountain came up and swallowed it whole. Astrid gasped, "What is that?" All the dragons backed away. The queen screeched, _"You! Princess Samantha! You haven't brought me anything to eat! So I shall eat you!"_ Hiccup heard. He was confused but then focused on getting out of there. "Sam we gotta get out of here, now!" Hiccup said. Sam immediately took flight. She was almost caught, but a Zippleback took her place and was dragged down by the queen. Sam flew back to the cove and landed. "No, no it totally makes sense, it's like a giant bee hive. Their the workers and that's their queen it controls them. C'mon let's find your dad." Astrid said getting off of Sam. Hiccup got off of Sam and she transformed into her normal self. "No, no. Not yet, Astrid. They'll kill Sam. No we have to think this through carefully." Hiccup said stopping Astrid. Sam went up behind him and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist. "Hiccup. We just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret. To protect you mate, Sam, are you serious!?" Astrid yelled. Hiccup hugged Sam and answered, "Yes." Sam let go of Hiccup, but she stood near him.

"Okay. What are you going to do?" Astrid asked. "I don't know, just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Hiccup said. "Okay. That's for kidnapping me." Astrid said as she punched Hiccup's arm. Sam growled at Astrid. "And that's for everything else." Astrid said as she hugged Hiccup. Sam growled and Astrid put her hands up in surrender. Astrid then ran away from the cove. "Sam. I want you to stay here tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, but why?" "I don't want you to get hurt." Hiccup said as they walked to Hiccup's house. "Okay." Sam said. "So, your final exam is tomorrow." "Yeah." Hiccup said. Then they walked into Hiccup's house. "I want you." Sam stated, bluntly. "What?" Hiccup asked. "I want to mate with you." Sam said while looking at Hiccup in a lustful way. Hiccup looked nervous and Sam said, "Your father is out of the house." Hiccup then looked at Sam's eyes and how blue they were in the moonlight. Hiccup backed up into the wall. Sam leaned in and kissed him. Hiccup was shocked, but he relaxed into the kiss and then kissed Sam hard. Hiccup dragged Sam upstairs to his room.

 **THEY DO THE SEXY PART**

Sam cuddled next to Hiccup. Sam could feel Hiccup's emotions and was happy to know that he was happy. Sam also made a mark on his neck. It was like a little tattoo. It was of a Night Fury. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Sam. "I love you Hiccup." Sam said. "I love you too, Sam." Hiccup said a few moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics_ is dragonese. The language of the dragon.

The next day Sam and Hiccup woke up and they kissed. Sam and Hiccup got dressed and they kissed goodbye outside of the house. Sam went to the cove, while Hiccup went to his final exam. At the cove, Sam was in her dragon form, sleeping. While at the arena, Hiccup was holding his helmet and was readying himself for the Monstrous Nightmare. "Well I can show my face in public again!" Stoick said and the crowd cheered. "If someone told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from being well uh, Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training, well I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fearing gone mad! And you know it!" Stoick laughed and the crowd laughed along. "But here we are, and no one's more surprised, or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a Viking, today he becomes one of us!" Stoick cheered. The crowd cheered. "Be careful with that dragon." Astrid said. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup said looking at his dad sit down. "What are you going to do?" Astrid asked. "Put an end to this. I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong, just promise me that you make sure Sam knows that I love her." "I will. Just promise me that it won't go wrong." Astrid said. Hiccup went to answer when Gobber interrupted him. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock them dead." Gobber said. Hiccup walked into the ring and put on his helmet. The crowd cheered. Hiccup then grabbed a shield and a small dagger. The whole crowed cheered Hiccup's name. "Hmm. I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick said. Hiccup breathed, "I'm ready."

The Monstrous Nightmare was let out. _"The queen still lives! I should kill all of you!"_ Hiccup heard the Monstrous Nightmare yell. His body was already on fire and it crawled on the ceiling net and blasted at the crowd. The crowd avoided the blast and stared at Hiccup. "Go on, Hiccup." The crowd quieted down in anticipation. Hiccup dropped his shield and his dagger. The dragon felt calmer, but was still cautious. The dragon growled, _"I will kill you!"_ The dragon then roared in shock, _"You bear the Princess's mark! Prince!"_ The Monstrous Nightmare calmed down. "What is he doing?" Stoick asked. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay." Hiccup said as he grabbed his helmet and threw it to the side. "I'm not one of them." Hiccup told the dragon. "What?" "What's he thinking?" The crowd gasped and looked at Stoick. "Stop the fight." Stoick said. "No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." "I said stop the fight!" Stoick yelled while slamming his hammer on the bars. The Monstrous Nightmare was startled and started going after Hiccup. Hiccup screamed in fear.

At the cove, Sam, felt Hiccup's fear and adrenaline. Sam felt Hiccup's thoughts of wanting her to protect him. Sam immediately transformed into her hybrid form and ran out of the cove. She transformed into her dragon form because it was faster. She flew towards the arena as fast as she could. At the arena, "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. She used an ax to pry open the door and she slid under. Astrid grabbed a hammer and threw it at the dragon. The hammer hit the dragon in the face and the dragon immediately went after her. Stoick lifted up the doors, "This way!" Stoick called. Astrid ran over and made it, but the dragon shot in Hiccup's way and he had to turn around. The dragon then jumped and his claws captured Hiccup. Then Hiccup heard the best noise ever, Sam's dragon whistle. Sam plasma blasted the bars and jumped in there. The whole arena filled up with smoke. "Someone get in there and help him!"

Hiccup felt the claws being removed from him. "Night Fury!" Gobber yelled. Sam wrestled with the Monstrous Nightmare and growled at him. Sam bit and snarled at the Monstrous Nightmare. _"Get away from my mate!" "What are you going to do about it Princess Samantha?"_ The Monstrous Nightmare teased. _"Stay away from my mate!"_ Sam growled at the dragon. _"Or what? You're gonna tell alpha?"_ The Monstrous Nightmare said. Sam just growled. Hiccup heard the whole conversation. Sam blasted at the dragon and she wrapped her tail around Hiccup. The Monstrous Nightmare ran away. "Alright, Sam go get out of here." Hiccup said trying to get Sam out of there. "Go go!" Hiccup told Sam. Vikings started pouring into the arena. Sam growled at all of them. Her instincts told her to protect her mate and she was clearly thinking on her instincts. Stoick grabbed an axe and went after Sam. "No dad, she won't hurt you!" Sam whacked away all the other Vikings and went after Stoick. "No no. You'll only make it worse!" Hiccup shouted. Sam tackled Stoick to the ground and was about to blast him. "Sam stop! NO!" Hiccup yelled. Sam stopped and looked at Hiccup with an 'I'm sorry face.' Sam was hit in the face with a hammer and was tackled to the ground. Sam transformed into her hybrid form and yelled out for Hiccup. Vikings took her hands and tied them behind her back and put a gag over her mouth. "No no no. Please don't hurt her." Hiccup begged. Sam was being held down by Vikings. Astrid held him back from getting to his mate. "Please don't hurt her." "I love you." Sam said through her gag. Going to the alpha's nest was now far from Sam and Hiccup's minds.

"Put her with the others." Stoick demanded. Hiccup was thrown into the Great Hall. "I should've known. I should've seen the signs." "Dad!" "We had a deal!" Stoick yelled. "I know we did, but that was before I- ahh. It's all so messed up." "So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?" "I screwed up. I-I-I should've told you before now. Just— take this out on me be mad at me, just please don't hurt my mate, Sam." "Wait, mate? What do you mean?" "Uhh. She's my soulmate, and I love her!" Hiccup yelled. "The monster. She's your mate! How could you be so stupid and you're worried about her, not the people you almost killed?!" Stoick said. "She was just protecting me. You've met her before, she's not dangerous." "Her kind has killed hundreds of us!" "And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves that's all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, dad. It's a dragon like—" "Their island? So you've been to the nest!?" "Did I say nest?" "How did you find it?" "I didn't. Sam did, only a dragon can find the island." Hiccup said. Stoick looked determined and set on finding the nest. "Oh no no dad. No please it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen. Dad please. I promise you you can't win this one. Dad, no. For once in your life would you please just listen to me." Hiccup said while trying to stop Stoick. Stoick ripped his arm from his son's grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

Underlined is mindlinks.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking, you're not my son." Stoick said. Hiccup's heart broke when he heard his father say that. Sam felt Hiccup's heartbreak and she tried to free herself, but to no avail. "Ready the ships!" Stoick yelled. The ships were being readied. "Hiccup help me. Please." Hiccup heard Sam's voice in his head. Hiccup was confused on how Sam could speak with him. "Since we mated, I can speak to you using a mind link." Sam explained. "Oh. How are you?" "I'm scared. The queen is not going to be happy. They're tying me down to the ships using all sorts of contraptions. They forced me to be in my dragon form." Sam said. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." Hiccup promised. Hiccup was angry that his mate was forced to do something that she did not agree to. "Hurry. Please." "I will." Hiccup said. "Set sail! We head for Hell Higham's gate." Stoick saw Hiccup watching. Hiccup watched as Sam was strapped to the boat. The ships sailed off with his mate and best friend. "Lead is home, devil." Stoick said to Sam. Sam glared at him and then sadly looked at the ground.

Astrid came up behind Hiccup. "It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything, your father, your tribe, your mate." "Thank you for summing that up. Though this is a mess, I wouldn't change having Sam as my mate." "Why?" "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Hiccup answered. "Oh. Why didn't you kill her?" Astrid questioned. "I couldn't." "That's not an answer." "Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" "Because I want to remember what you say right now." "Oh for the love of— I was a coward. I was weak I wouldn't kill a dragon, especially her." "You said wouldn't that time." "Well whatever! I wouldn't, three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." "First to ride one though… so." " I wouldn't kill her because the first time I saw her she looked, so frightened. I looked at her and I saw myself." "I bet she's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?" Astrid asked. "Ehh. Probably something stupid." "Good, but you've already done that." "Then something crazy." Hiccup said while running to the arena.

Stoick brought the ships to Hell Higham's Gate. "Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Stoick announced. "Listen Stoick. I was overhearing some of the men just now. And we'll you know some of them are wondering what it is that we're up to here. Not me of course. I know that you're always the man with a plan, but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all and what it may be." Gobber asks. "Find the nest and take it." Stoick said to Gobber determined. "Oh of course. Send them running." Gobber said before Stoick shushed him. Sam was twitching and Stoick watched carefully before grabbing onto the wheel. Sam stuck her head up and was leading them right into the queen's domain.

"If you're thinking about being eaten. I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs said to Hiccup. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me!" Tuffnut said while pushing his way to Hiccup. "I love this plan." Snotlout said while pushing Tuffnut out of the way. "I didn't—" Hiccup started, "You're crazy. I like that." Ruffnut whispered. Astrid pulled Ruffnut away. "So, what is the plan?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled, but then frowned. Hiccup felt Sam's emotion of fear. It was so strong that Hiccup almost fell over. Astrid steadied Hiccup. "What's wrong?" The teens asked. "Sam. She's in trouble. We have to do this, quickly." Hiccup said. On the boat, Sam was terrified. The queen would destroy all the boats and probably kill all of the Vikings. Sam was leading them right to the island, but Sam couldn't help being controlled by the force.

At the arena, Hiccup lead out the Monstrous Nightmare very carefully. Snotlout grabbed a spear when Astrid smacked him. Snotlout put the spear down. Hiccup grabbed Snotlout's hand, "Wait. What are you—!" Snotlout yelled. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay." Hiccup said as he put Snotlout's hand on the dragon's nose. Hiccup walked away to the bin. "Where are you going?" Snotlout asked as he kept his eyes on the dragon. "You're going to need something to hold on to." Hiccup said while grabbing rope. The other dragons were let out.


	11. Chapter 11

At the boats, Sam started to freak out once they were at the island. Stoick looked at the island, saw a dragon's tail, and then said, "We're here." Stoick jumped onto the island and the all of the dragon noises stopped. Stoick told the Vikings to prepare the catapults. "When we crack down this mountain. All hell is going to break loose." Stoick said. "And my undies. Good thing I brought extra." Gobber added. "No matter how this ends. It ends today!" Stoick said. Then he signaled the catapults to shoot at the mountain. A hole was made in the mountain. Stoick looked in the hole and signaled another catapult with fire. Stoick yelled and started hitting the dragons. All the dragons flew away from the cave. Sam cowered away and tried to make herself as small as possible. "Is that it?" Gobber asked. "We did it!" The Vikings cheered. Stoick noticed Sam's antsyness and yelled, "This isn't over, stand your positions, hold together!" Stoick yelled. A dragon's roar roared, like no other roar and then the queen came out. Stoick and all the Vikings ran. "My gods! What is that?" Gobber asked. "Odin help us!" Stoick asked. "Catapults!" Stoick demanded. Catapults were shot, but the queen just destroyed them. "Get to the ships!" Someone yelled "No! No!" Stoick yelled. The dragon roared and blasted the ships. Sam was so scared. She called out for her mate. "Hurry! The queen is out. Please help!" Sam said through the mind link. "We're on our way, just hold on!" Hiccup said. "Spitelout, take the men to the far side of the island." Stoick said. Spitelout called all the Vikings. "Gobber go with them." "I think I'll stay here. Just in case you're thinking about doing something crazy." "I can buy them a few minutes but give that thing something to hunt." "Then I double that time." Gobber said. Stoick smiled at Gobber.

Stoick then grabbed a wooden pointed stick and threw it at it. The dragon looked at Stoick, "Eat me!" Gobber yelled. "No, me!" Stoick screamed. The queen was going to fire when Hiccup and the teens fired at the queen with their dragons. "Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs. Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled. They were all on dragons. "Look at us! We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut yelled. "He's all the stubborn Viking you ever were." Gobber said and Stoick agreed. Tuffnut and Ruffnut got the Zippleback, Tuffnut on the left head and Ruffnut on the right head. Fishlegs got a Gronckle. Snotlout got the Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid got the Deadly Nadder. Hiccup was riding the Deadly Nadder with Astrid. "Alright Fishlegs, break it down." "Alright. Heavily armored skull made for bashing and crushing. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell." Fishlegs explained. "Alright, Snotlout and Fishlegs hang in its blind spot make some noise keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff find out if it has a shock limit. Make it mad." Hiccup ordered. "That's my specialty." Ruffnut said. "Why everyone knows I'm more irritating see." Tuffnut said while turning his head of the Zippleback upside down.

"Just do what I ask. I'll be back as soon as I can." Hiccup said while trying to find Sam. "Alright. We got this!" The teens yelled and went to do their jobs. The twins made the queen fire at them. Sam made a noise and Hiccup flew the Nadder over the boat. Astrid was in control and Hiccup jumped off of the dragon and onto the boat. "Go help the others!" Astrid nodded and flew away. "Alright hold on Sam." Hiccup said as he pulled off the harness around her mouth.

"Umm this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs yelled while making more noise. After a couple of minutes it started working. "It's working!" The dragons that Fishlegs and Snotlout were on were being affected by the noise and Snotlout fell off of the Monstrous Nightmare and onto the queen. "I've lost power on the Gronckle! Small help do something!" Fishlegs yelled at Snotlout before throwing his hammer to Snotlout. Snotlout caught it as Fishlegs and the Gronckle went down. "I'm okay!" Fishlegs said. The Gronckle fell on top of Fishlegs. "Less okay!" Snotlout started to hit the queen in the eye with the hammer. "What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" Snotlout teased. "Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid praised. The queen moved and Snotlout fell, but he caught himself.

On the blazing ship, Sam transformed into her hybrid self. There was a wooden restraint that ran around her neck and her hands were tied behind her back. "Hurry. Please Hiccup." Sam said while coughing. Hiccup tried to break the wooden neck restraint but he couldn't. He untied her hands and Sam tried to get it off. Sam transformed into her dragon form and tried using her paws to get it off. It didn't work. Then a piece of wood that was on fire landed next to Hiccup. Hiccup jumped back, but before he could try again, the queen's foot hit the boat and Sam went into the water. Hiccup swam after her and he pulled and pulled until he was pulled out of the water. Sam roared at him.

Hiccup coughed before he saw who it was. "Dad?" Hiccup asked. Stoick dove back under the water. Sam stared at him and Stoick grabbed the restraint and broke it. Sam shot out of the water while holding Stoick. She transformed into her hybrid form and hugged Hiccup. Hiccup hugged her back. They kissed and Sam transformed into her dragon form. She nudged Hiccup, "You got it Sam." Hiccup said while climbing on Sam. He hooked his harness on. "Hiccup. You don't have to go up there." "Dad, we're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Stoick held onto his son's hand. "I'm proud to call you my son." "Thanks, dad." Hiccup said before taking flight. "They're up!" Astrid yelled. "Get Snotlout out of there!" Astrid told the twins. "I got it!" "No I got it first." Snotlout jumped into the Zippleback's claws.

Astrid was flying away when the queen started to suck Astrid and her Nadder in her mouth. The Vikings heard the familiar Night Fury whistle. Sam blasted the queen and Astrid fell. Sam turned around and caught her. "Did you get her?" Hiccup asked. Sam nodded. Sam flew Astrid a safe distance away before dropping her off. "The queen has wings! Alright let's see if she'll use them." Hiccup said to Sam as they turned back around and plasma blasted the queen's side. "Do you think that did it?" "Of course." "Well she can fly." Hiccup said as the queen chased after Sam and Hiccup. _"How dare you!? I will kill you!"_ The queen growled.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup and Sam flew under and through rocks, while the queen just bashed her way through. Hiccup looked up to the sky and told Sam, "Alright, Sam. Time to disappear." Hiccup said while pulling Sam up into the dark clouds. "Let's go girl!" The queen followed them up to the clouds but then couldn't find them. _"You ungrateful dragon! Where did you go?"_ The queen roared. Hiccup and Sam blasted her and kept blasting her until the queen fired fire everywhere. Sam tail fin caught on fire. "Okay. Times up. Let's see if this'll work." Hiccup said. "C'mon is that the best you can do!" _"Come get us!"_ Hiccup and Sam flew in sight of the queen and then they dived down.

The queen followed. Hiccup knew that his contraption was failing, "We're good mate, just a little bit longer." Hiccup told Sam. "Okay. I trust you." Sam said. The queen was readying to fire, "Hold Sam… now!" Hiccup yelled. Sam turned around and blasted a plasma blast in the queen's mouth. The queen hit the ground, hard making a big explosion. Hiccup and Sam flew up the queen's back as she caught on fire. Hiccup's contraption failed and Sam couldn't move away from the queen's tail. Sam and Hiccup hit the queen's tail. Hiccup was knocked off of Sam. Sam immediately went to save her mate.

After the queen exploded, her body disintegrated in the explosion. Stoick looked for his son. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" Stoick yelled. Stoick then saw Sam. She was in her dragon form. She was covered in scratches, her saddle was burnt badly, and she was passed out. Sam transformed into her hybrid form. Sam was alive and breathing, but Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Sam's wings were wrapped around herself. "Oh, son. I did this." The villagers crowded around Sam. Stoick was on his knees in front of Sam. Sam woke up and opened her eyes. She stared right at Stoick, "Oh, son. I'm so sorry." Stoick said. Sam widened her eyes and opened her wings. Hiccup was in her arms. Stoick immediately grabbed his son and listened to his son's heart. When Stoick heard his heartbeat he breathed a sigh of relief. "He's alive! You brought him back to life." Stoick said to Sam, gratefully. He picked Sam up in his arms. "Thank you for saving my son." Sam rested her head on Stoick's shoulder and fell asleep.

Some time later

Sam laid next to her mate, waiting patiently for him to wake up. She poked him and whispered, "Please wake up. You've been asleep for a while now. Please…" Sam said while tears filled her eyes. Sam started to cry, then a hand wiped her tears. Sam looked up to see that Hiccup was awake. "Hiccup!" Sam yelled while hugging Hiccup tightly. Hiccup hugged her back. "How long was I asleep?" Hiccup questioned. "Too long." Sam said while hugging him. "Well I'm awake now. Thank you Sam," Hiccup said while looking down at her. Sam looked up at him in a questioning way. "for saving my life." Sam smiled, "I had to save you. You're my mate and I love you. I couldn't think of a life without you in it." Sam replied. Hiccup and Sam shared a kiss before Sam got up off of the bed. Sam bit her lip, nervous for Hiccup's reaction. Hiccup pulled the covers off of him and saw the damage.

Hiccup lost his left foot. Hiccup breathed in and out, trying to stay calm. Sam watched Hiccup carefully. Hiccup got up on his right foot and tried to walk. Hiccup stumbled a little. He then put all of his weight on his left foot and almost fell, but Sam caught him. "Thanks Sam. You're the best." Hiccup said. Sam helped Hiccup walk to the door. Hiccup opened the door and saw a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup slammed the door shut. Sam stared at Hiccup and Hiccup stared at her. Sam nodded her head to go on. Hiccup slowly opened the door again and saw Snotlout riding the Monstrous Nightmare. "Are you guys ready? Hang on tight here we go!" Snotlout yelled while he and his Monstrous Nightmare flew away. Hiccup walked out of the house with Sam behind him.

"Hey look, it's Hiccup!" Someone yelled. Everyone stared and started to cheer. There were dragons everywhere. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. "I knew it. I'm dead." Sam giggled. "No, but you have it your best shot. So, what do you think?" Stoick said coming up behind his son. "It's amazing, why?" "Turns out all we needed was a little more of… this." Stoick said while gesturing to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said. Stoick smiled and said, "Sam saved you." "Well, most of you. That is my handy work. With a little Hiccup flare, do you think it'll do?" Gobber asked. "I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup said and the crowd laughed. Astrid came up behind him and punched him. "That's for scaring me." Hiccup just laughed at her while rubbing his arm. Sam immediately checked his arm. "I'm fine, Sam." Hiccup said. Hiccup then dipped Sam and kissed her. The crowd 'oohed.'

"Welcome home." Gobber said while giving Hiccup a new tail fin contraption and a saddle for Sam. Sam smiled transformed into her dragon form and rubbed up against Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and hooked it all up. Hiccup hopped on Sam, but he didn't harness in. He was getting used to not needing the harness. The new tail fin was a bright red rather than the old brown. "You ready Sam?" Hiccup asked his mate. "Of course I am." Sam replied. Hiccup looked around his new and improved home before taking off. As he went around the island the teens followed him. Sam flew up high into the clear sky. Hiccup cheered as Sam roared happily.

THE END.


End file.
